


Perdono

by Starry_Starry_Night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Starry_Night/pseuds/Starry_Starry_Night
Summary: Draco invita Harry a casa sua per parlare dell'amicizia trai loro due figli. Entrambi sono diventati adulti, entrambi sono cambiati, ma la strana tensione tra loro non sembra essere svanita nonostante il passare degli anni.Durante questo breve colloquio, il prescelto si renderà conto di non aver mai del tutto elaborato i suoi sentimenti verso l'ex mangiamorte, ma qualcosa lo tratterà dal cedere completamente alla passione.I due si riappacificheranno o si divideranno per sempre?Non vi resta che scoprirlo ;)





	1. Di colloqui e baci inattesi

«Non sapevo di tua moglie» disse Harry raddrizzando la schiena, colto alla sprovvista dalla notizia «mi dispiace.»  
La tenuta di Malfoy era proprio come l'aveva immaginata: ricca e austera.  
Somigliava molto a quella di suo padre, Lucius, piena di arazzi e artefatti magici che la sua famiglia aveva l'abitudine di collezionare.  
L'istinto da Auror gli diceva che forse non _tutte_ le cose che il vecchio compagno di scuola possedeva fossero legali, ma non era lì per conto del Ministero.  
Si guardò intorno, l'arredamento era davvero in sintonia con il suo proprietario.

Draco Malfoy gli sedeva davanti, su una poltrona in velluto simile a quella in cui l'aveva fatto accomodare, e lo fissava intensamente.   
Anche troppo per i suoi gusti.  
Harry si decise a ricambiare lo sguardo: aveva gli stessi capelli biondi di un tempo, forse leggermente imbiancati, la stessa carnagione diafana e il viso affilato.   
I maghi vivevano molto più a lungo degli esseri umani, quindi era naturale sembrasse più giovane di quanto in realtà non lo fosse.  
Cercò di ricordare com'era da ragazzo, ma con suo grande orrore, si rese conto che le immagini impresse nella sua memoria iniziavano a sbiadire.  
Ma non solo i volti: i luoghi, le avventure, le battute scambiate trai corridoi della scuola.  
Gli saltò il cuore in gola, perché aveva dimenticato?

Per non lasciarsi prendere dal panico, si concentrò sul presente.   
Malfoy indossava un abito elegante, che faceva quasi sfigurare la giacca sbottonata e la camicia estiva di Harry, e la chioma perfettamente in ordine strideva con quella spettinata del suo ospite.  
Ma lui cosa poteva farci?   
Non stavano mica andando al Ballo del Ceppo e fuori il clima era abbastanza gradevole da potersi concedere quel tipo di abbigliamento.  
Dovette riconoscere, però, che l'altro aveva un certo stile.

A prima vista sembrava non fosse cambiato nulla, che non fossero diventati due estranei.   
Gli occhi chiari di Malfoy tuttavia, tradivano il trascorrere del tempo: avevano perso la loro scintilla malevola.   
Erano pacifici, affettuosi mentre ricordava la defunta consorte.  
«È stata una grave perdita per me e Scorpius» commentò lui, sorseggiando il whisky da un bicchiere di cristallo, poi aggiunse con un sussurro «l'amavo molto.»  
«Certo, posso immaginare» Harry lo imitò, mandando giù il liquore. Troppo forte per i suoi gusti, troppo amaro, come il loro rapporto.  
«A volte mi chiedo se non sia stata la punizione per il mio comportamento» mormorò Malfoy, passandosi stancamente una mano sul volto «non meritava di morire.»  
Fece una pausa, cercando i suoi occhi verdi «Voi avete perso così tanto, ora capisco cosa si prova.»

Si fissarono in silenzio per alcuni secondi e all'improvviso, nonostante fosse inizio luglio, gli sembrò di essere a Natale, a casa di suo cugino Dudley.   
Si sedevano in salotto e stavano zitti, mentre i bambini giocavano e bisticciavano, spensierati.  
Ma non c'erano bambini quella volta, nel soggiorno di Malfoy, l'ex compagno di scuola aveva voluto incontrarlo da solo.   
Forse ripensandoci avrebbe preferito essere davvero a casa di big D, a condividere l'ossigeno con quel bastardo di suo zio Vernon.  
«A cosa devo questo invito?» chiese l'auror, cauto.  
«Volevo parlare dei nostri ragazzi» spiegò Malfoy, facendo roteare elegantemente la bevanda per mescolare i cubetti di ghiaccio «ho detto a Scoprius di invitare Albus qui durante le vacanze estive, ma a quanto pare a te la cosa non è piaciuta molto.»

Era vero, alla richiesta del figlio di passare le vacanze a casa dell'amico, era stato perentorio: non avrebbe mai messo piede lì dentro, a meno di passare sul suo cadavere.  
Inutile dire che Albus non gli aveva rivolto la parola da quando era tornato da Hogwarts.  
Né lui né Ginny erano contenti che il loro secondogenito frequentasse quella famiglia, per quanto ormai fossero passati più di vent'anni.  
«Mi stai rimproverando, Malfoy?»  
«Oh per piacere, chiamami Draco» quelle parole colpirono Harry come un fulmine a ciel sereno, non ricordava di essersi mai rivolto a lui chiamandolo per nome. Forse qualche volta, da solo, quando era davvero fuori di sé.

«Va bene, _Draco_ » la voce gli si smorzò «mi stai rimproverando?»  
«No, sono solo curioso del motivo per cui provi tanto astio nei confronti di mio figlio» le labbra dell'uomo si curvarono verso il basso «lui non è me.»  
Non seppe come rispondere alle sue affermazioni. Aveva visto Scorpius Malfoy solo un paio di volte, ma a prima impressione effettivamente gli era apparso molto diverso dal padre.  
Era gentile, quasi fragile, complice anche la morte della madre.  
Forse, pensò, se Draco non fosse stato cresciuto in quella cerchia così chiusa e conservatrice, sarebbe stato molto più amichevole nei suoi confronti.

«Certe cose sono difficili da perdonare» si rese conto di aver usato un tono un po' duro, ma l'immagine di Draco che calpestava il suo naso sull'Hogwarts Express era ancora vivida.  
«Non ti sto chiedendo questo» continuò l'altro «sono io il primo che non riesce a perdonarsi» con un cenno del capo indicò una cornice appoggiata sul caminetto: la foto in movimento ritraeva i loro figli che si abbracciavano e ridevano di qualche battuta.  
Si guardò intorno, ovunque era pieno di foto di Scorpius, doveva essere un padre molto amorevole, per quanto assurdo potesse suonare.

«Ma _mio figlio_ è un ragazzo dolcissimo, io e Astoria abbiamo fatto di tutto per evitare di ripetere gli errori dei nostri genitori».  
«Io non ho niente contro di lui, Malf... volevo dire, Draco» disse, quasi confuso «accidenti, così mi fai sembrare il cattivo della situazione!»  
«Dopo tutti gli anni passati a fare l'eroe ti farà bene cambiare prospettiva» sorrise il mago, cordiale.  
Harry non ricambiò «Come puoi pretendere che io sia felice di questa amicizia? Scorpius non c'entra, è vero, ma tu eri un mangiamorte!»  
Draco assunse un'espressione afflitta «E non c'è giorno in cui io non desideri strapparmi via quell'orrenda cicatrice» posò il bicchiere e si scoprì l'avambraccio, tirando su la manica: il tatuaggio era ormai solo un insieme di linee bianche, storpiate da segni di graffi, alcuni vecchi, altri più nuovi, ancora sanguinolenti.   
Erano un mix di tagli, graffi e bruciature.

La penna della Umbridge fece capolino nella sua mente, così come la scritta " _Non devo dire bugie_ " che ancora troneggiava sul dorso della sua mano.  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono mentre una leggera nausea si impossessava di lui, Malfoy doveva aver passato gli ultimi anni a infliggersi quelle ferite per punirsi degli errori commessi.  
Per quanto lo avesse detestato, il macabro spettacolo lo mise a disagio.  
«Sei impazzito per caso?» chiese di getto, sporgendosi per afferrargli il braccio «E se ti vedesse tuo figlio?»  
L'espressione di Draco mutò in una smorfia di dolore «Sto bene attento a non farmi scoprire, cosa credi? Che voglia traumatizzarlo ancora di più?»

Cercò inutilmente di divincolarsi da quella stretta ma Harry non accennava a diminuire la presa «Ahia! E mollami Potter» gli sfuggì, con lo stesso tono stizzito di quando si azzuffavano da giovani.  
Si guardarono stupiti per un attimo, poi la natura bonaria di Harry venne fuori e si lasciò finalmente andare ad un sorriso «Non c'è niente da fare, Malfoy, non siamo cambiati di una virgola» disse, liberandolo.  
Draco sospirò, sorridendo a sua volta «A quanto pare no» si massaggiò il polso «sai ogni tanto mi manca.»  
«Hogwarts?»  
«Tutto, anche i nostri litigi» confessò, distogliendo lo sguardo e Harry fu quasi certo di vedere un leggero rossore affiorare sulle sue guance «ho perso la mia gioventù a disprezzare e criticare ciò che mi stava attorno, a circondarmi di persone che non volevano davvero il mio bene.»

Harry ricordava bene le parole dure nei confronti della scuola, di Silente, i numerosi rimandi agli agi della casa paterna, il continuo schernire gli altri. Tante volte avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno in faccia per farlo smettere.  
«Io non ti ho mai odiato» disse Draco, afflitto «non davvero, almeno, non fino in fondo» riprese in mano il bicchiere «né te, né Granger, né Weasley.»  
«Se è così sei stato molto bravo a nascondere questo tuo " _non odio_ ".»  
«Quando cresci in un ambiente come il mio, hai poca scelta» si difese Draco.  
«C'è sempre una scelta» obiettò il moro «io sarei potuto diventare come te, invidioso, detestabile, arrabbiato con gli altri e con la vita» si rilassò contro lo schienale «ma non l'ho fatto.»  
«Perché tu sei Harry Potter» il sorriso dell'uomo divenne triste «l'eroe che sa sempre qual è la cosa giusta da fare, mentre io ... io sono un debole.»

Calò di nuovo il silenzio.  
Vederlo così vulnerabile destabilizzò Harry, non sapeva come comportarsi di fronte a quelle ammissioni di colpevolezza, soprattutto perché non era da Draco ammettere di essere in torto.   
Doveva averci rimuginato molto.  
«Ci pensi mai? Se fossi entrato a Serpeverde avremmo potuto essere amici.»  
«No non ci penso mai» mentì Harry.  
A dirla tutta, ci aveva pensato spesso nell'ultimo periodo, ma aveva attribuito la cosa all'età e alla stanchezza.   
Perché mai avrebbe voluto essere suo amico?   
Anche se fosse entrato in Serpeverde, il suo carattere sarebbe rimasto ugualmente gentile nei confronti di tutti, erano troppo diversi e non sarebbe bastata l'appartenenza alla stessa casa per unirli.

«Ho sempre invidiato la tua capacità di fare amicizia» ammise il padrone di casa.  
«Sai la gente è più disponibile nei tuoi confronti quando sei educato.»  
«Magari me l'avessero insegnato» sospirò Malfoy «mio padre non è mai stato un tipo cortese, se mi vedesse ora inorridirebbe.»  
«È...?» il vecchio Lucius passato a miglior vita? Impossibile, la notizia sarebbe arrivata al Ministero.  
«No, per carità, è vivo e vegeto» Draco scosse la testa «ma da quando mi sono sposato i nostri rapporti si sono raffreddati, non lo vedo da un po'.»  
«Perché?» si sorprese il prescelto. Draco aveva vissuto tutta l'infanzia e l'adolescenza idolatrando il padre e cercando di imitarlo in ogni cosa gli sembrava assurdo che fossero in faida.

«Non approvava l'educazione che io e Astoria avevamo intenzione di imporre ai nostri eventuali figli» spiegò, poi sussurò, mesto «se ne avessimo avuti.»  
«Hai disobbedito a tuo padre?» fece Harry, meravigliato.  
«Ero un adulto, non aveva alcun diritto di interferire ulteriormente nella mia vita, né lui né la mamma» disse Draco «non li ho mai perdonati per avermi cresciuto così» aggiunse con rammarico.  
«Sono colpito, non pensavo che una persona potesse cambiare a tal punto» concesse l'auror «gli anni ti hanno fatto bene.»  
«Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire» l'ex mangiamorte parve rilassarsi «posso offrirti qualcos'altro?»  
«No grazie, come avrai notato non sono un grande bevitore» Harry alzò il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno «io e Ginny non compriamo quasi mai alcolici».  
«Ah, Ginevra, come sta?»  
«Vulcanica come al solito» il viso dolce della moglie fece capolino nella sua mente.

Le cose tra loro andavano bene, ma forse la passione era sparita da un po', come in molte coppie. Non che non l'amasse, tutt'altro, ma era un amore maturo, paterno, come quello che provava per i loro bambini.   
Spesso aveva il bisogno di qualcosa di più, di sentirsi vivo come un tempo, come quando aveva provato l'ebrezza di invitare Cho al ballo ed era stato rifiutato.  
«Ha detto che se mi avessi fatto qualcosa di male sarebbe venuta lei in persona a staccarti i capelli uno ad uno.»  
«Sì, ricordo la sua vena mascolina» Draco si passò inconsciamente una mano trai folti capelli biondi «ma non ha niente da temere, vengo in pace, come si suol dire.»  
«Per inciso, neanche lei è d'accordo che Albus venga a stare qui da te» accennò Harry, ma il sospetto e il livore con cui si era presentato lì alla tenuta di Malfoy erano scomparsi.   
Davanti non aveva più il suo nemico giurato, ma un uomo divorato dal dolore e dai rimorsi.

«Certo» Draco chinò il capo, dispiaciuto.  
Ancora una volta, un silenzio ingombrante piombò tra loro, carico di cose non dette e questioni irrisolte.  
Erano soli, ognuno perso nei propri ricordi, due individualità che per caso si erano ritrovate nella stessa stanza.  
«Posso fartela io una domanda?» disse finalmente Harry, dopo qualche minuto «Quella volta, a casa di tuo padre, perché non hai detto a Bellatrix che ero io?»  
Ormai erano lì, già che c'era poteva togliersi quel dubbio che lo attanagliava da anni.  
L'altro parve stranito «Dopo tutto questo tempo ci stai ancora pensando?»  
«Non mi hai mai risposto» si giustificò Harry.

Draco ci pensò su «Ti avrebbero ucciso» disse « _lui_ ti avrebbe ucciso.»  
«Voldemort» il nome gli risultò pungente sulla lingua, molte delle sue notti erano ancora tormentate da incubi tremendi sul ritorno di quel mostro.  
A volte rimaneva sveglio fino alle prime luci dell'alba perché temeva che potesse sbucare qualcosa dal buio a distruggere la famiglia che aveva costruito con impegno e amore.  
Ci sono cose che nella vita non si superano mai, la guerra per Harry era stata una di quelle.

«Ti avevo visto crescere, nel bene e nel male, fin da quando avevamo undici anni» la voce del mago si incrinò «il solo pensiero che le mie parole potessero ucciderti mi dava il voltastomaco.»  
«Pensavo mi volessi morto.»  
«Te l'ho detto, io non ti ho mai odiato sul serio e comunque non tanto da volerti uccidere» si strinse nelle spalle, lanciandogli un'occhiata afflitta «anche se tu hai cercato di farlo, ma non posso negare di averlo meritato.»  
«Quando mai ho cercato di ucciderti!?» esclamò Harry, indignato.  
Ripercorse tutte le loro schermaglie, sicuro che qualcosa gli stesse sfuggendo.  
«Non ricordi lo scontro nel bagno?»  
«Era la prima volta che provavo quell'incantesimo» i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Malfoy «se avessi saputo che poteva ferirti non l'avrei mai usato.»  
L'unica volta in cui lo aveva desiderato morto era stata dopo l'omicidio di Silente, ma anche lì non era riuscito a farlo. Era come se ci fosse un filo invisibile che li legava e lui non aveva mai avuto la forza di spezzarlo.

«Altrimenti poi non ti avrei aiutato ad uscire dalla stanza delle necessità!»  
«Ti credo» rispose Draco, sollevato, riempiendo nuovamente il proprio bicchiere «e tu? Sei rimasto soddisfatto della mia risposta?»  
«Molto, sono anni che questa domanda mi tormenta.»  
«A me sai cosa tormenta?» portò il bicchiere alle labbra e Harry notò che la mano gli tremava leggermente «Gli occhi di Silente mentre gli puntavo contro la bacchetta.»  
L'auror ebbe un sussulto.   
Neanche lui era mai riuscito a dimenticare quella notte.   
Il professor Silente era stato come il nonno che non aveva mai conosciuto e la sua morte aveva lasciato un vuoto incolmabile.

«Era deluso, triste» il viso di Malfoy si fece cupo «credi che mi abbia mai perdonato? Nell'aldilà, intendo.»  
«Piton l'ha ucciso» gli ricordò «non tu.»  
«Sì ma è come se l'avessi fatto io, capisci?» insistette l'altro «È stata colpa mia.»  
«Silente aveva già deciso di morire» rivelò Harry «lui e Piton avevano un accordo per ingannare Voldemort.»  
«Cosa?» Malfoy strinse il bracciolo della poltrona «Un accordo?»  
«Silente stava morendo a causa di una maledizione e doveva fare in modo che Voldemort si fidasse di Piton» spiegò «ironia della sorte, il piano li ha uccisi entrambi perché Voldemort pensava che la bacchetta di Sambuco fosse diventata di Piton.»  
«Invece era la mia...»  
«Beh, in teoria era la mia» sottolineò Harry «ti ho disarmato, ricordi?»  
«Io ... non lo sapevo» fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire Malfoy.  
Lo aveva appena alleggerito dal senso di colpa che gli corrodeva il cervello da anni.  
Harry si sentì stranamente felice per quella buona azione.

Studiò il volto contrito del suo interlocutore, i capelli tirati indietro, le ciglia chiare, quasi trasparenti, le piccole rughe che avevano iniziato ad apparire ai lati degli occhi e della bocca e che lo rendevano particolarmente attraente.  
_Attraente_?  
Draco Malfoy era attraente?  
Molte delle sue compagne l'avevano pensato durante gli anni di scuola, ma non erano più a scuola e lui non era di certo una ragazzina, però il magnetismo dell'ex mangiamorte non lo aveva mai lasciato indifferente.  
Per la barba di Merlino, si disse, stava diventando matto.

«Piton era dalla vostra parte?» esclamò Draco, strappandolo ai suoi pensieri «Non l'avrei mai detto!»  
«Neanche io, credimi, eppure è cosí.»  
«Non pensavo avresti mai dato a uno dei tuoi figli il suo nome» Draco corrugò le sopracciglia «voi due non andavate proprio d'accordo, ma se quello che dici è vero, posso capire.»  
«Era un uomo che aveva solo fatto tanti errori nella vita» Harry alzò le spalle «ma l'ho capito tardi.»  
«Davvero?» ripetè Malfoy «è troppo chiederti di raccontarmi come sono andate le cose?»  
«Storia lunga, credimi» Harry liquidò la questione col gesto di una mano, l'ultima cosa che voleva era passare il pomeriggio a raccontare la biografia di Piton a Draco Malfoy «alla fine si è riscattato.»  
«E io quante possibilità ho di riscattarmi ai tuoi occhi?»

Il cuore di Harry accelerò, facendogli mancare il fiato per qualche secondo.  
Cos'era quella bizzarra sensazione di calore all'altezza del petto?   
Forse l'alcol gli aveva offuscato i sensi.  
«Non per me, non nutro questa speranza» proseguì Draco, ma qualcosa nel suo tono gli disse che desiderava essere perdonato «per Scorpius.»  
Se fosse rimasto lì ancora un po' avrebbe ceduto alle sue preghiere, ne era certo.  
Doveva andarsene e anche alla svelta.  
«Si vedrà» rispose lui, frettolosamente «ora devo andare, ho da sbrigare delle cose per il ministero.»  
«Oh, capisco» sembrava deluso, quasi triste «lascia che ti accompagni.»  
Si diressero verso la porta e Harry si accorse della leggera differenza di altezza tra loro due, dovuta più che altro alla postura perfettamente dritta di Malfoy.   
«Ti prego, pensaci se mandare Albus qui, mi farebbe tanto piacere» disse quest'ultimo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi «voglio bene a tuo figlio come se fosse il mio» poi gli porse la mano e lui la strinse, come ipnotizzato «per quanto possano valere le mie parole, _Harry_ , sono felice di averti conosciuto.»

Non seppe esattamente come, ma all'improvviso si stavano baciando.  
Malfoy aveva affondato le dita nei suoi capelli e lui lo aveva afferrato per la giacca, attirandolo a sé.  
Fu un bacio scomposto, disordinato, con le loro lingue che si strusciavano l'una contro l'altra in una danza frenetica.  
Draco sapeva di whisky e dopobarba, fresco e pungente, e il suo corpo era più caldo di quanto avesse immaginato, forse aveva addirittura la febbre.  
Cosa stavano facendo?  
Nessuna delle loro scaramucce adolescenziali aveva mai fatto presagire un esito del genere, era del tutto immotivato.  
Immotivato e incredibilmente _piacevole_.  
Ogni parte del suo corpo sembrava essersi risvegliata da un lungo letargo.  
Da quanto lui e Ginny non facevano l'amore?  
Mise una mano dietro la nuca dell'uomo, sollevando appena la testa per far combaciare meglio le proprie labbra con le sue.   
Malfoy colse quel gesto come un invito a continuare e con un gesto veloce lo spinse contro il legno massiccio della porta, che scricchiolò sotto il loro peso.

Harry aveva la gamba sinistra dell'ex mangiamorte che premeva sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, provocandogli una deliziosa sensazione di pressione, e le sue mani saldamente strette in vita.  
E se fosse accaduto prima? Se tutta quella tensione repressa fosse saltata fuori durante gli anni di Hogwarts, cosa sarebbe successo?  
Quel pensiero lo ricondusse alla moglie, ai figli che lo aspettavano a casa, e lo fece sentire un verme per quello che stava facendo.   
Aveva tradito tutto ciò in cui credeva.  
_Ah_ , pensò, _se mi vedesse Hermione_.  
Quando si staccarono, Harry aprì la porta e si smaterializzò, desideroso di scappare da lí il più presto possibile senza guardarsi indietro.

.  
.  
.

_Tre giorni dopo_

«Papà» urlò Scorpius, entrando in cucina «guarda, guarda!!»  
Sventolava una pergamena e sorrideva a trentadue denti.  
«Cos'è?» chiese Draco, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Era seduto al tavolo con il nuovo numero de "La Gazzetta del Profeta", intento a fare colazione.  
«Il signor Potter ha detto che Albus può venire da noi per un po'» disse, tutto d'un fiato «hai capito? Albus verrà _qui_ , a casa nostra, la settimana prossima» i suoi occhi luccicanti gli strapparono un sorriso affettuoso.  
Scompigliò i capelli a figlio, dandogli poi un bacio sulla fronte «Sarà meglio che tu metta in ordine la tua stanza, eh?»  
«Per la barba di Merlino» il ragazzino spalancò gli occhi «è vero, devo mettere in ordine.»  
«Non intendevo adesso» rise l'uomo «hai un sacco di tempo.»  
«Sì ma dev'essere tutto _perfetto_ » farfugliò, lasciando la lettera sul tavolo della cucina.   
Si avviò verso la porta, ma il padre lo richiamò.  
«Scorpius senti» gli disse, incerto «ma tu e Albus ... insomma, state insieme?»  
Era una cosa che gli ronzava in testa da un po', a prima vista i due ragazzi potevano sembrare semplicemente molto amici, ma ad un occhio attento quel morboso attaccamento non sfuggiva di certo.  
Quello si voltò, diventando rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
«Eh?!» esclamò, imbarazzato.  
«Niente, lascia stare» lo rassicurò lui, sempre più convinto di quell'ipotesi «puoi andare.»  
Dubbioso, Scorpius si allontanò dalla cucina, lasciando il padre assorto nei suoi pensieri.


	2. Di confessioni e tazze di tè

«Sei tornato» disse Draco, appoggiandosi mollemente alla porta, le braccia incrociate per nascondere le mani frementi dall'eccitazione.  
Harry stava sulla soglia, bianco in viso e con delle occhiaie così evidenti da fare invidia a quelle della Mconagall nei suoi tempi d'oro.  
Aveva mancato i ragazzi di appena mezz'ora.  
Albus e Scorpius erano usciti per un'escursione nei dintorni e non sarebbero tornati a breve.   
Draco aveva dato loro un gufo, con la raccomandazione di stare attenti e avvertire in caso avessero avuto bisogno di qualunque cosa.  
Era felice che non ci fossero, sarebbe stato imbarazzante altrimenti.

«Se dovevi parlare con tuo figlio potevi mandare una lettera» gli ricordò, cercando di intuire il motivo della sua visita.  
«Non devo parlare con Albus» spiegò quello, a disagio.  
Draco si indicò, inarcando le sopracciglia chiare «Con me?»  
«Già.»  
«Non me l'aspettavo» continuò, facendosi da parte per permettere all'auror di passare «sei fortunato, i ragazzi sono fuori stamattina.»  
Harry esitò e la sua espressione incerta gli strappò un sorriso «Avanti, non avrai mica _fifa_ , eh Potter?»  
La parola familiare sembrò rassicurare l'uomo, che si decise finalmente ad entrare.

Si sentiva euforico, il fatto che Harry fosse tornato a trovarlo, anche solo per dirgli che era stato uno sbaglio, lo mandava su di giri.  
La sensazione dei loro corpi premuti uno contro l'altro era ancora ben impressa sulla sua pelle.  
Neanche il Quidditch gli aveva mai dato una simile scarica di adrenalina.

Era qualcosa che andava oltre la pulsione sessuale, come se una forza superiore avesse deciso che loro due erano fatti per stare vicini.  
Si sedettero al tavolo della cucina e Draco fece apparire con la bacchetta due tazze di the fumante, l'alcool non gli sembrava appropriato.  
Anche se forse era stato proprio l'alcool a metterli nei guai.  
O forse il lieve accenno di febbre che l'aveva costretto a letto il giorno dopo il loro fugace incontro.  
Non ne era certo, ma ormai erano lì.

Mentre Harry era impegnato a evitare i suoi occhi, concentrandosi sull'elegante tazza di porcellana, lui si concesse qualche secondo per studiarlo.  
Anche a scuola lo faceva, spesso, ma non sicuramente con la stessa intensità.   
Piuttosto cercava un punto debole, una pecca, qualcosa che lo rassicurasse sul fatto che il compagno non era _davvero_ migliore di lui, qualcosa che gli desse una scusa per dargli fastidio.  
Non seppe perché, ma una delle poche cose "belle" che gli erano rimaste davvero impresse era stata la volta in cui si era arrampicato su un albero, aspettando di vederlo passare, per poter saltare giù proprio davanti a lui e sfotterlo a dovere.  
Gli era sembrata un'idea geniale.

Beata gioventù, pensò, osservando la fronte corrugata del prescelto.  
Il bacio della volta precedente doveva averlo lasciato di stucco.  
Anche Draco si era sorpreso di se stesso, da ragazzo non gli sarebbe mai venuto in mente di baciare nientemeno che Harry Potter ma quell'attrazione irresistibile non poteva essere nata dal nulla.   
Il tempo aveva probabilmente esasperato qualcosa che gli covava dentro da parecchio, fino a farla esplodere.   
Le carezze adulatrici di Pansy Parkinson bussarono alle porte della memoria, così come i suoi occhi piccoli e languidi.  
Scacciò il ricordo, con un certo disgusto.

Forse nel profondo aveva sempre saputo che la sua ossessione per il rivale non era fatta solo di astio e gelosia.  
Ma se _allora_ , ad Hogwarts, era troppo presto, in quel momento, seduti in cucina uno di fronte all'altro, era troppo tardi.  
Erano due adulti, con una famiglia alle spalle e dei figli da crescere, non era proprio il caso di lasciarsi andare agli impulsi della carne.  
Perché di quello si trattava, degli impulsi di uomini insoddisfatti dalle loro vite ormai monotone e desiderosi di evadere.  
Tuttavia, i capelli di Harry erano spettinati, come al solito, in un modo che trovò adorabile, e gli fu difficile combattere il desiderio di passarci le mani, come aveva fatto quasi due settimane addietro.

Improvvisamente non riuscì a credere di averlo detestato per anni e averlo osteggiato invece di aiutarlo: era lui che doveva ringraziare per il presente sereno in cui suo figlio stava crescendo.   
Harry Potter si era sacrificato a 17 anni per salvare persone che neanche conosceva, mentre lui era scappato, come un vigliacco.   
Suo padre avrebbe obiettato che quella vigliaccheria li aveva salvati da morte certa o, ancora peggio, da Azkaban.  
Ma non era forse una specie di prigione interiore quella che stava vivendo?

«Latte?» dopo un ulteriore colpo di bacchetta, sul tavolo apparve una caraffa finemente decorata.  
«No grazie» rispose l'auror, rigirando il cucchiaino nel the.   
Continuava a fissare la bevanda, non era un buon segno.  
Passarono alcuni minuti, scanditi solo dal ticchettio di un orologio a muro, poi Draco, vinto dalla curiosità, si decise a parlare.  
«Allora» disse, pacato «non sono certamente un _legilimens_ , ma credo di aver capito perché sei qui.»  
Harry ingoiò un sorso bollente di the, colto alla sprovvista, e gli ci vollero alcuni colpi di tosse per recuperare la voce.  
«L'altra volta» accennò, grattando l'ombra di barba che gli incorniciava il viso, non si era rasato quella mattina «è stato uno sbaglio enorme.»  
Draco non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso per aver indovinato l'argomento della discussione «Sono d'accordo» rispose, mettendo da parte la leggera delusione che quelle parole gli avevano provocato.

Con sua grande sorpresa, l'auror si incupì ancora di più.  
«Non era la risposta che ti aspettavi?» chiese, cercando di vedere attraverso la sua espressione contrita.  
«Perché ci siamo baciati?» la domanda aleggiò tra loro come uno spettro, smorzando il sorriso del padrone di casa.  
Già, perché si erano baciati?

Gli era venuto quasi spontaneo chinarsi, poggiare la sua bocca su quella di Harry.   
Forse, in preda alla febbre, aveva pensato che una volta uscito da quella porta, non lo avrebbe più rivisto.  
Non si incontravano faccia a faccia da più di vent'anni e se ne fossero passati altri venti? O ancora di più?  
O se, addirittura, fosse stato un addio definitivo?  
Sciocchezze, ovviamente, ma in quel momento gli era parso di vitale importanza chiudere la distanza tra loro due.  
Se fosse stato lucido, magari avrebbe optato per un decoroso bacio a stampo, qualcosa di misurato, proprio come lui.  
Oppure stava mentendo a se stesso.  
«Non lo so» ammise, cercando anch'egli conforto nel calore della tazza.

«Quando eravamo a Hogwarts» disse il prescelto, ma le parole sembravano rifiutarsi di uscire.  
Immagini di loro due che si azzuffavano per i corridoi gli passarono davanti agli occhi.  
«No» lo interruppe, pronto a risparmiargli la fatica, avendo già intuito dove volesse arrivare «non ho mai pensato a te in quel senso e neanche tu immagino.»  
A dire il vero, non era poi così sicuro.  
Doveva averci pensato, a un certo punto, anche solo di baciarlo per dispetto, per fargli uno scherzo, ma non ricordava esattamente quando.

Harry si raddrizzò sulla sedia «Ero ossessionato dalla nostra rivalità però non ... insomma, questa cosa non ha senso.»  
«Lo so che non ne ha» annuì Draco «ma ormai è successo, è inutile tormentarsi.»  
«Come faccio a non tormentarmi!?» scattò l'altro, arrossendo per la vergogna «Abbiamo dei figli, io sono sposato _Draco_.»  
Sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome fu come ricevere una scossa.  
«È stato solo un bacio» azzardò, mettendo a tacere la voce nella sua testa che cercava disperatamente di dirgli che no, per lui non era stato solo un bacio «possiamo semplicemente far finta che non sia successo e» si bloccò, guardando il volto dell'auror farsi sempre più cupo.

Harry lo guardava in silenzio, con i suoi occhi verdi, così espressivi, segnati dal tempo e dalle esperienze.  
Erano sempre stati di quel colore prorompente? Gli sembrò di essersene accorto solo in quel momento.  
«Tu non sei preoccupato perché hai una famiglia a cui pensare» si illuminò «sei preoccupato perché _ti è piaciuto_.»  
L'altro inspirò violentemente, irrigidendosi.  
«Ho centrato il punto, eh?» Draco si rilassò contro lo schienale «Anche a me è piaciuto» disse, con un sorriso sornione.  
«Come fai ad essere così tranquillo?» chiese Harry, agitato.

Nella mente di Draco si affacciò il volto serpentesco di Lord Voldemort mentre puniva la sua famiglia per aver fallito l'ennesimo compito assegnatole.  
A chi importava se si erano baciati, una volta, lontano dagli occhi di tutti?   
Non sarebbe stato quello a impedirgli di riposare, non lo avrebbe tenuto in piedi notti intere, costringendolo a passeggiare davanti alla camera di Scorpius per timore che il Signore Oscuro potesse risorgere e portarglielo via per vendetta.  
Anzi, il loro incontro era stato quasi un balsamo per la sua anima tormentata dal senso di colpa.  
«La vera domanda è perché tu non lo sei» Draco alzò le spalle «Noi due abbiamo visto e fatto cose che nessun ragazzino dovrebbe mai vedere o fare, un bacio con un ex compagno di scuola è la cosa meno sconvolgente che ci sia capitata.»  
L'auror rimase in silenzio, forse stava soppesando le sue parole.

«Intendo dire che è successo, magari ci siamo sempre piaciuti e non lo sapevamo» sorprese anche se stesso la tranquillità con cui stava gestendo la situazione, però effettivamente trai due era sempre stato il meno impulsivo «ma questo non vuol dire che tu non voglia bene alla tua famiglia né io a Scorpius.»  
«Ne voglio un altro» disse di getto Harry.  
«Un altro cosa?»  
«Un altro bacio.»  
Draco inarcò le sopracciglia «Adesso sì che mi prendi alla sprovvista.»

Lo guardò, inclinando appena la testa di lato, non riusciva a capire se stesse facendo sul serio.   
Il rossore, nel frattempo, si era diffuso a chiazza sul collo di Harry, fin sotto il pomo d'Adamo.  
«Hai appena detto che è stato uno sbaglio enorme» gli ricordò.  
«Lo so» Harry si coprì il volto con una mano.

Draco aprì la bocca un paio di volte, senza dargli fiato, poi disse «Perché?»  
«Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo mi sono sentito _vivo_ » mormorò il prescelto «vivo come quando avevamo quindici anni e cercavamo di spingerci a vicenda giù dalla scopa!»  
«Non pensi che sarebbe peggio?» chiese il padrone di casa, ma inconsciamente si era già sporto in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.  
La risposta tardò ad arrivare.   
Harry aveva smesso di guardarlo, rivolgendo ancora la sua attenzione alla tazza semi vuota.  
«Ho bisogno di capire.»  
Il sorriso tornò a farsi strada sulle labbra di Draco, in quell'attimo, in quel prezioso piccolo attimo non erano più Potter e Malfoy, il prescelto e il mangiamorte, ma due adulti qualunque, con un problema qualunque.  
Una cosa banale, quasi babbana, che sarebbe potuta capitare a tutti.

«Cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente?» sbottò Harry, lanciandogli un'occhiata in tralice.  
«Niente, è solo che» disse lui, trattenendo a fatica una risata «non sembriamo noi.»  
«In che senso?»  
«Nel senso che siamo qui, a casa mia, nella mia cucina, e mi stai chiedendo di baciarti» sottolineò quel " _mi stai chiedendo_ " con tutta la boria dei Serpeverde «allora?»  
«Allora cosa?» dal modo in cui Harry contrasse i muscoli della faccia, capì che si era trattenuto a stento dal chiamarlo "Malfoy".   
La precisazione l'aveva infastidito.

Draco si sporse ancora di più sul tavolo, guardandolo con insistenza.  
Sulle prime, Harry parve restio ad avvicinarsi, nonostante fosse stato proprio lui a chiedergli di riprovare, ma mise da parte l'agitazione e lo imitò.  
Fu un bacio più pacato del precedente: le loro bocche si avvicinarono e allontanarono un paio di volte, tornando a combaciare con delicatezza, quasi avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.

Facendo leva sui gomiti, Draco si spostò in avanti di qualche centimetro e gli diede un bacio sullo zigomo, poi sulla guancia, scendendo fino alle labbra.  
L'ex compagno reagì a quell'inaspettata manifestazione di affetto prendendo il suo viso tra le mani.  
Si coccolarono a vicenda, con carezze, baci sulle palpebre, ma Draco aveva la strana sensazione che tutta quella delicatezza non fosse abbastanza, che non riuscisse a saziare il suo bisogno di contatto fisico, che fosse solo un modo infantile per ritardare l'inevitabile.

Si staccarono, dopo un po', tornando a sedersi.  
Draco si sentiva accaldato, ma perlomeno aveva consolidato le sue ipotesi.  
Harry Potter gli piaceva e anche molto.  
Che gli fosse piaciuto da sempre o no, poco importava.  
«Com'è stato?» gli chiese, cercando di sembrare il più normale possibile.  
«Leggero» commentò il prescelto «ma abbiamo già dato la scorsa volta, direi.»  
«Beh, effettivamente» convenne lui, con un sorriso di circostanza.  
Le labbra gli pulsavano, come se tutto il sangue nel suo corpo si stesse concentrando lì, e anche la testa non era da meno.

Ci furono pochi attimi di calma innaturale, poi si alzarono all'unisono e l'inevitabile avvenne: aggirato il tavolo, ripresero a baciarsi con la stessa foga di due settimane addietro.

Draco infilò le mani sotto la camicia dell'uomo, accarezzandogli l'addome con movimenti circolari, contento che il suo desiderio fosse stato esaudito.  
Non aveva lo stesso fisico asciutto di un tempo, constatò, ma non fu un problema, anzi, gli risultò ancora più piacevole affondare le dita nella pelle morbida dei suoi fianchi.  
Per tutta risposta, Harry gli scompigliò i capelli con la mano destra, risalendo dalla nuca fino allo scalpo, per poi scendere a massaggiargli il lobo dell'orecchio.  
Si stavano esplorando a vicenda.

Tutti i buoni propositi che avevano cercato di prefissarsi erano svaniti nel nulla.  
Harry lo inchiodó contro il tavolo, mancando di poco lo spigolo, e per un attimo lui riuscì ad intravedere l'impeto del leader che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto.  
Voleva prendere le redini della situazione.  
Indeciso se lasciarglielo fare o meno, Draco portò la propria mano fino alla cintura dell'altro, giocherellando con la fibbia.  
Si stavano comportando come due adolescenti arrapati.

«Aspetta» lo richiamò il prescelto, come risvegliato dal suo gesto.  
«Mmh?» fece lui, dandogli un bacio sul collo.  
Harry si scostò appena, senza lasciarlo andare del tutto: aveva la camicia ancora mezza sollevata, gli occhiali storti sul naso e un principio di erezione che premeva contro la gamba di Draco.  
«Se ci vedono i ragazzi...»  
_I ragazzi_.  
L'aveva quasi rimosso.  
«Certo, hai ragione» si schiarì la voce «forse è meglio che ci diamo una calmata.»  
«Sono d'accordo» affermò Harry, ma non accennava ad allontanarsi.

Fu Draco a prendere la scomoda iniziativa, separandosi da lui e avviandosi verso il lavandino.   
Aprì il rubinetto e sì sciacquò il viso con l'acqua gelida.  
Quando si voltò, lo vide nuovamente seduto, intento a tenersi la testa con le mani.  
Quella scena gli fece provare una fitta all'altezza dello stomaco e un'empatia di cui non si era mai creduto capace.  
Immaginò come doveva sentirsi, diviso tra il richiamo irresistibile della carne e l'affetto per la moglie e i figli.

«Senti» disse, raggiungendolo, forse per una volta nella vita avrebbe trovato il coraggio di fare la cosa giusta e non quella più conveniente per se stesso «io credo che questa situazione non sia... come dire, gestibile.»  
Prese una sedia e si sedette accanto a lui «Non so cosa sia scattato dentro di me o dentro di te» continuò, mettendo una mano sulla sua spalla e riflettendo su come tradurre a parole il proprio pensiero «neanche io mi sentivo così vivo da tanto tempo, ma forse tutto questo è sbagliato.»

Con lentezza estenuante, Harry girò il capo, e si trovarono di nuovo faccia a faccia.  
Per uno sciocco momento aveva creduto stesse piangendo, ma si diede dell'idiota, Harry Potter non avrebbe mai pianto per una cosa del genere.  
Ne aveva passate troppe.  
In un moto di debolezza, o forse di qualcos'altro, qualcosa che credeva di aver sepolto con Astoria, Draco gli fece una carezza.  
Se ne pentì quasi subito e ritrasse la mano, fingendo di non accorgersi del disappunto sul viso del mago.

«Sai quando eravamo giovani sapevo sempre cosa _dovevo_ fare» gli disse quest'ultimo «in ogni situazione, lo sapevo e basta.»  
«Ah sì?»  
«Sì, era una specie di istinto» smise di guardarlo «forse lo so anche adesso... ma lo sto ignorando perché quello che devo fare non è quello che _voglio_ fare.»  
«E che cosa vuoi fare?»

Harry spostò la mano dal tavolo e con le dita andò a tracciare il contorno delle labbra di Draco, che socchiuse gli occhi, beandosi di quel contatto.  
Si baciarono ancora, lasciando che le loro lingue si sfiorassero a vicenda, poi Harry si alzò «È meglio che vada.»  
Draco lo guardò lisciare la camicia con la magia, cercando di imprimere nella mente più dettagli del suo viso possibile, sicuro che quella sarebbe stata davvero l'ultima volta.

 _È giusto così_ , pensò, alzandosi per accompagnarlo alla porta.  
Percorsero il corridoio in silenzio, fino all'ingresso.  
«Mi dispiace» disse Harry.  
«Per cosa?» chiese Draco, con tono confuso «Forse non era semplicemente destino.»  
«Destino...» ripeté il prescelto, fissandolo con insistenza «ma a te davvero questa situazione scivola addosso?»  
L'ex mangiamorte si prese un momento per riflettere su cosa rispondere.  
Doveva mentire? Dire che non gli importava niente? Lasciare che lui se ne andasse?  
O doveva essere egoista? Convincerlo a restare?  
Scelse il silenzio.

«Ho bisogno di riflettere» fece Harry, aprendo la porta.  
«Non rovinare la tua famiglia per me» le parole lasciarono la sua bocca, prima che potesse fermarle «sono sempre stato un egoista e credimi quando ti dico che questo mi sta costando parecchio» ammise «ma non ne vale la pena di perdere tutto, non per una cosa del genere.»  
«Perché non provi ad essere sincero, per una volta?»   
«Sto cercando di essere altruista!» sbottò Draco, spazientito «E poi in cosa non sono stato sincero? Ti ho detto che mi è piaciuto.»  
«Ti ho chiesto se ti scivola addosso, se non provi niente» disse il prescelto «non se ti è piaciuto.»

Draco si accigliò «Praticamente mi stai chiedendo se mi sei piaciuto _tu_.»  
«Sì» rispose il diretto interessato «due settimane fa mi hai detto che non mi hai mai odiato, sei stato sincero, voglio che tu lo sia anche ora.»  
«E se ti chiedessi la stessa cosa?» sviò lui, parlare di sentimenti non era proprio il suo territorio «Cos'hai provato?»

Harry, che si aspettava di vedersi rigirare la domanda, lasciò andare la maniglia della porta, a cui era rimasto saldamente aggrappato e rispose senza indugio «Ho provato ... il bisogno di conoscerti meglio» lasciandolo interdetto.  
L'ex mangiamorte gli fece cenno con la mano di argomentare il suo pensiero.  
«Sono più di vent'anni che non ci vediamo e tu sei una persona diversa da quella che ricordavo» spiegò «è come se fossimo due estranei che si sono incontrati e si sono piaciuti per caso.»  
Draco sospirò, massaggiandosi il ponte del naso con l'indice e il pollice «Ma c'è tua moglie.»  
«E i ragazzi.»   
«E i ragazzi» ripeté «te l'ho detto, è meglio se fingiamo che questa cosa non sia mai avvenuta.»

«Non mi hai ancora risposto» gli ricordò Harry.  
«Cosa cambierebbe?»  
«Malfoy, rispondimi.»  
«La smetti di chiamarmi così?»  
L'auror si limitò a fissarlo con aria d'attesa e lui trasse l'ennesimo sospiro.  
Mosse qualche passo verso di lui e lo afferrò per la camicia, attirandolo a sè.  
Si fronteggiarono, testa a testa, senza distogliere lo sguardo.   
Draco gli diede un bacio, ma era diverso dagli altri, racchiudeva tutte le cose che non aveva il coraggio di dire.

Harry non ricambiò, lasciando che l'altro si staccasse.  
«Non sono bravo con le parole» si giustificò Draco.  
«L'avevo capito» rispose il prescelto, dandogli le spalle.  
«Harry» lo richiamò.  
«Te l'ho detto, devo riflettere, ho bisogno di tempo» si voltò appena, giusto per guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio «sono sicuro che ci rivedremo presto.»  
Si smaterializzó.

Draco rimase sulla soglia con il cuore in gola, per un buon lasso di tempo, contemplando le nuvole grigiastre che solcavano il cielo, poi si decise a rientrare.


End file.
